Dual Enigma of the Host Club
by OracionMist
Summary: Grim and Night Kitoru are twins that transferred to Ouran on scholarship as 3rd years around the same time as Haruhi. But they're the co-owners of Kitoru Funeral Service known as "The Exorcists". When these mysterious teens meet the host club. Things will never be normal again! or as normal as it was. Rated T in case. Brotherly love, a bit of flirting and some violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hey OracionMist or Orami for short here, along with ****nightdragon1265, that's right we're putting our OC's Grimoire Kitoru and Night from D Gray Man into Ouran. These two are gonna be twins and 3****rd**** years, and when they stumble upon the host club, things are gonna get exciting!**

**We don't own either shows, but our OC's!**

**Orami: Grim-chan's mine!**

**Dragon: Nightie is mine**

_**Dual Enigma of the Host Club**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Ouran Academy, the top school for the most elite, wealthiest heirs and heiresses are to be educated. The students that attend enjoy the time in they spend in this school, there are very few that actually attend on scholarship. And those three students were Haruhi Fujioka, a first year from class 1-A, and the Kitoru twins, Grimoire and Night, third years in class 3-A; but unlike Haruhi, these two were very wealthy and both co-owned the Kitoru Funeral Service and known as The Exorcists for both their skills of giving a loved own a funeral along with a beautifully carved casket and bring peace to the deceased soul. The Kitoru family, although were incredibly wealthy, preferred to stay out of social gathering and stayed in the shadows. Thus Grim and Night entering on scholarship and refusal to wear the uniform. But there was way more to these two that meets the eye.

The twins were orphans as their families were murdered in a fire when they were at a young age and the arsonist wore a symbol of a scorpion on his back, traumatizing both boys as Night was forever scarred when glass went into his eye during the fire. After the fire, the two promised both each other and themselves that they would change; Night cut his hair short, kept guns in arms reach, and stayed close to his older brother and Grim kept his hair long and rarely spoke anymore as he seemed to become obsessed with chains and scythes and didn't show emotion anymore, except every so often with his younger brother, however also became frail.

Grim was the older twin and stood at 5'7", he had bluish-black hair that had naturally silver ends that reached his back and his bangs covered his eyes and most of his feminine and heart shaped face. His eyes were a blood red with a snake like pupil on his left eye while his right had a clear yet deep blue color that showed warmth and comfort. He wore a snow white choker that two charms of a silver scythe and a gold bell. He also wore a skin tight dark purple shirt that had a hole purposely made in the back to show his tattoo like birthmarks that were two pairs of wings-one devil, one angel- from his shoulder to his torso and a tail that wrapped around his stomach, while he wore a black jacket that had chains crisscrossing in apparent random patterns and gave the appearance that it was too big for him, dark grey leather pants that had zippers and straps that also went in an intricate pattern, on his feet were metallic silver and black combat boots. He tended to keep silent and held a blank face, and wouldn't speak even if the teacher dared to demand it. Despite not talking much (Even if he did they would be spaced out and short sentences. The only one he spoke entirely and completely with was Night or when he was serious.), he is polite and could be mischievous and mess with people every once in a while. He had a habit of disappearing and reappearing with strange objects. How he got them, only his younger brother would know. He also had an ability of knowing what would happen next, although he would crave something sweet.

Night, the younger brother of the two, stands at 5'6".Pure black hair that looks like shadows down to the middle of his neck his sharp bangs just a little bit over his eyes that framed his catlike appearance. His eyes are dual like Grim's, his left eye is pure gold, but has a deep jagged scar going running from of his eyelid to the top of his cheek, making it blind for the rest of his life. His right eye is an innocent icy blue that shines like a blue diamond. He wears a baggie black t–shirt that show's part of his shoulders with a long white under sleeve that goes to his palms. He also wears dark blue baggie jeans that have two black and white crisscrossed belts. Similar to Grim, he has a spiked black choker around his neck with a little scythe charm. He has two guns strapped to his thighs that are hidden from view, and a white dragon ring on his middle finger on his left hand. He has black and white convers that are laced with metal. Unlike his brother, he talks when he can and will, but mostly to correct someone or speak to Grim. He gets pissed off really easily at the words "emo" and "mutt" and starts yelling in Japanese. Nobody understands why but his brother. He has a weird ability to just look at someone and yell out if there lying, telling the truth, and what their thinking. He also has a weird sense of humor.

These two are often attached to the hip and usually not too far from the other, and of course due to their work, they rest during the day. The twins have been trying to find a rooftop to sleep during lunch, but it seemed that the other students wanted otherwise.

"Night…?" Grim asked as he yawned while he and his brother wandered the school.

"Yes, Grim?" Night replied as he yawned in sync with his twin.

"When will we find a place to rest…? I want to sleep…" Grim complained in his monotone voice, making it unnoticeable to anyone they passed by except Night.

"I know, Grim. But all the rooftops are crowded. Even the libraries are noisy. Everything is backwards here."

"Then maybe the Music rooms will be quiet…?"

"You could be right; we're almost at the third music room. Just a little bit further."

"O-uumph…!" Grim couldn't finish his sentence as he bumped into someone and fell down.

Night immediately went to his twin's side and helped him up, "Oi! Watch where yer going!" Slurring as he yelled at the person that bumped into Grim, showing his habit of slurring when he was upset.

Grim calmed Night down, "It's fine, Night… It was an accident…" He held out his hand to the girl with short brown hair along with glasses and a sweater, "Are you okay, miss…?"

The girl took his hand and helped herself up, "Haruhi Fujioka. Sorry for bumping into you, I was heading to the third music room to study."

Night just nodded, "So you're the first year that also came on scholarship, we're actually heading there too, so we could sleep."

"Yeah I am, how did you know?"

"Well news seems to travel fast, and we're the other two that transferred on scholarship. I'm Night Kitoru, and this is my older twin brother, Grimoire. Grim is fine though. We're 3rd years." Night introduced themselves and Grim nodded in agreement.

Haruhi seemed to just sigh and grumble in anger, "Damn rich people, they have way too much time on their hands, and fool around doing nothing."

Grim seemed to gain a mischievous smile that his brother knew all too well as the wind blew to reveal his eyes for a brief moment, "Really? We're actually one of those "damn rich people". But we came on scholarship when we transferred from our old public school."

Haruhi seemed to change her face to horror as she bowed, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

Night just patted her shoulder, "Its fine, Grim and I are used to it. We had to adjust to a few changes, but we're doing well." Grim patted his back in comfort as he knew what Night had meant.

"We're here…" Grim got Haruhi and Night's attention as they were right in front of the third music room, surprising Haruhi but not Night.

As Haruhi went to the door, Grim whispered, "Be careful not to break a vase… It's expensive…" Haruhi nodded even though she had no idea what he meant and went in.

The Kitoru twins waited outside and listened to what was going on, there were footsteps, talking, and Grim held out his hand to count down from three, "3… 2… 1… *CRASH!*" a crash from a vase was heard until finally silence. Grim and Night looked at each other and nodded as they quietly opened and stuck their heads in to see their new friend unconscious being surrounded by a group of handsome boys.**(Orami: Sure, their cute, but Grim's way better. Your thoughts on this, Dragon? Dragon: Yup he is way better than them. )**

They slid into the room and noticed two boys that were in the same class with them, Night and Grim waved at the same time as Night spoke, "Hey, Honey, and Mori." Getting everyone in the room's attention.

The taller boy named Mori nodded his greeting as the small blond boy tackle hugged the dark haired twins, "Grim-chan! Night-chan!"

The group was curious as to how their third year friends knew the two eccentric boys. The teen with blonde hair and purple eyes, that appeared to be the leader, asked, "You know these two, Mori-sempai? Honey-sempai?"

Mori just nodded as Honey climbed onto Grim's back, "Me and Takashi are in the same class with them! They're twins like Hikaru and Kaoru!" He then gave Grim a pat on the head, "This is Grimoire Kitoru, but I call him Grim-chan! He almost never talks, but he's really nice, he even gives me and Takashi snacks sometimes! And the one next to him is his little brother, Night-chan! He's always with Grim-chan, and they go everywhere together! We don't see them out of class though, they always disappear somewhere, right Takashi?" Mori nodded, "And we don't know much else besides that they transferred on scholarships. So why are you two here?"

Night answered Honey as Grim put the small boy back on the ground and out of nowhere took out a chocolate honeydew cake, and cut a slice for both himself and Honey, "We were looking for somewhere to sleep. We tried the rooftops, but it was too noisy so we came here." Grim just nodded as he finished his slice of cake and licked his lips. Grim then handed the rest of the small blond boy.

"Honey… You can have the cake… If you want…" His soft yet smooth and monotone voice caught everyone's attention while Honey cheered and hugged the dark clothed boy.

The blond appeared to bloom roses around him as he announced, "That's it! These sempai's of ours were also commoners that came on scholarship, and them coming here was a miracle and wanted to join our club as new lapdogs!" Grim and Night just looked at each other confused as to what was happening, they looked at their classmates, but there was nothing but a Mori watching Honey eating his cake.

Before the blond could continue, a boy with black hair and glasses interrupted, "Now Tamaki, even if they were to join as servants; it would be proper manners to introduce ourselves."

**(Orami: I'm gonna skip their self intro, it's the same as the one they gave Haruhi.)**

"Sorry, but we only came to find somewhere to sleep during the day." Night said as Grim nodded in agreement. "We actually don't have an interest in joining a club."

The blond boy, now Tamaki, was persistent, "Well there are tons of perks!"

Tamaki would have continued until he noticed the Hitachiin twins circle the Kitoru twins a few times before stopping at Grim. After they stared at each other in silence all three grew mischievous grins while Kaoru and Hikaru held out their hands and spoke in sync, "It'll be fun working with you!" Grim nodded as he shook their hands. Tamaki's face was gaping in horror, while Night just shook his head as it seemed that his brother found two new partners in crime.

Kyouya spoke to the dark haired twins, "Perhaps there is something our club can offer in exchange for your services."

At that moment, the wind blew to reveal Grim's red eye for a moment as he flashed a smile, making Tamaki and the twins rub their eyes thinking they were seeing things, "Our conditions are quite simple, one, we would like access to the kitchen if we'd like. Two, you never make us wear your school uniform or anything else for that matter without our current decision. And three, allow us to sleep here when we desire."

Night just stayed silent as he watched his brother act as though this were a business transaction, then again, Grim always did handle that matter. Kyouya and Grim stared each other down. The club members were surprised someone could look at their vice-president without shrinking back, finally Kyouya pushed up his glasses, "Very well, we shall abide by your conditions."

Grim gave a bow, "Thank you for your cooperation..." With the bell hanging from his choker jingling a little. He turned and gave Night a smile, with Night returning it and giving his brother a pat on the head.

Tamaki walked closer to the Kitoru twins and attempted to pet them on the head, "Now my twin puppies! You two will be great additions to the host club starting as the lapdogs."

Night's response to Tamaki coming close to him and his brother; try to bite his hand off. Night growled, "Dun touch me ya fake prince! An dun come near ma bro again, or I'll show ya a funeral!" Tamaki hid behind an unaffected Kyouya; while Grim just held him back and made sure he couldn't reach his guns. Grim just yawned, "I want to sleep…"

Until Next Time

**Orami: Well that's chapter 1, it was pretty good don't you think, Dragon?**

**Dragon: Yup! And I have a feeling thing's will get pretty messy! (YES! NO CRAZY COSTUME'S!)**

**Orami: Now we don't know about that yet.**

**Orami/Dragon: Please don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Orami: Grim and Night are going to help out the Host Club, but these twins are planning a lot. Let's hear what they have to say for a bit.

**Night: Grim, I hate this club! We just walked into the music room and here we are! **

**Grim: Yes, but they're amusing. I say we see how far things go.**

**Night: true, they are amusing! So let's mess with them while we can, and let's see when they notice we have weapons!**

**Grim: Right and the school chairman say we're allowed to have them! Let's play with them while we can!**

**Night: let's start with the stuck up princess!**

**Grim: Yes, but let's wait till the story before we unfold our plans for her.**

**Grim/Night: And on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Grim and Night slept for a while as Haruhi awoke and girls came in for the host club's members. Night was the first to awaken from the noise the girls were making, as he rose from the bed that was in a separate room from the music room while Grim still lay asleep next to him. Night couldn't help but give his brother a soft smile before he gently shook Grim awake, "Grim, it's time to wake up. The girls are here, and we have to help Haruhi."

Grim gave a light moan as he got up and rubbed his eyes, "Ok, Night…" He then turned and absently reached for his black chain jacket, only to grab air. Night chuckled at his brother's half-asleep antics as he took Grim's jacket and placed it onto his shoulder. Grim smiled his thanks as he walked over to window to see the members talk animatedly while Haruhi headed out the door. "It looks like Haruhi getting coffee… Let's make a few snacks for everyone… It'll make things less noisy…"

Night nodded as he prepared to open the door for Grim and himself, "Yes, but we'll ask Kyouya where she went first."

As he opened the door quietly and walked into the room along with Grim, the spectacled boy noticed the Kitoru twins and walked over to them, "I see you two are awake."

Grim and Night nodded in sync, "Yes, if Haruhi is out getting coffee, we will be in the kitchen for a moment."

There was a glint on Kyouya's glasses, "That's fine, but how did you know he was getting coffee?"

Grim just spoke to answer that question, while Night knew that Kyouya was aware of the fact that Haruhi was a girl but didn't say anything, "We saw Haruhi leave… We just told you where would be if you needed us…"

Kyouya just let them past as he continued to watch them head off toward the kitchen, until a few girls got his attention, "Kyouya-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Who are those two that were talking to you a little while ago?" One of the bolder girls asked.

"Those were the other two new errand boys aside from Haruhi; the Kitoru twins, Grimoire and Night."

The instant Kyouya said that, the girls were cheering among themselves,

"Grimoire, what a pretty name!"

"Night sounds so mysterious!"

"I wonder which one's which!"

"They both really cute! The one with silver ends looks like a living doll even if you can't see his eyes, and the one in light clothing looks so cool and strong!"

"No fair! I couldn't see what they looked like!"

Kyouya grew a mental smirk as the girls seemed to be interested in the dark haired twins, _"Those two can prove very beneficial to the club."_

* * *

"Grim, Kyouya is planning to make us as hosts for the club. Should we decline?" Night asked his brother as he watched Grim bake with his hair tied up in a ponytail and wore his purple shirt and an apron he brought along.

Grim turned and put his baked goods into the oven, showing the younger twin his birthmarks, "Yes, I'm well aware. I believe we should stay and see how things will go. He is learning how to manage business, he is doing well, but he doesn't seem to know about us."

"That isn't too surprising, even if his family owns the medical industry and police enforcement."

"True." Grim sighed as he cleaned his hands while Night helped clean up, "It might not be so bad, most of the girls seem honest and kind, so there is no harm as long as they don't come too close, or the members demand something of us like cutting our bangs. We might also make a few friends."

Night nodded, knowing that neither would want those things, as he placed plates on two trays for the snacks, "Very well. We also found a place to work out our schematics as well." Aside from working at home making the coffin, tombstones, and growing the flowers, the twins often brought the blueprints for the coffins and work on them at school as well.

Grim nodded as he agreed with Night's statement as he took out two trays of baked goods and put some on each plate, and put his jacket back on as he untied his ponytail, "Well, Haruhi appears to be back with the coffee… Let's go serve the snacks…" Night nodded as the both took a tray and left the kitchen.

* * *

Grim and Night saw the noise and crowd as they watched Haruhi pour and make instant coffee, and they seemed at awe. The Kitoru twins looked at each other confused but walked over when the girls seemed hesitant to drink and Tamaki managed to somewhat convince them, Night and Grim walked over getting their attention with the aroma from the sweets, "Would you ladies like a few treats to help you try the coffee?" Night asked as he and Grim cast an in tune polite smile on their faces.

Tamaki and the other members noticed the dark haired twins holding trays with fresh baked snacks. Tamaki seemed to rejoice, "Ah, my twin puppies brought treats! They smell lovely what are they?"

Grim answered, "Night has vanilla lemon biscotti… I have milk cookies… If the girls would like something sweeter… It tastes good with coffee…"

Tamaki took a biscotti from Night and dipped it into his coffee before eating it, with the girls apparently watching in anticipation. As he swallowed, Tamaki cheered, "It's delicious the perfect combination of sweet and sour soaked with the bitter coffee! It creates such a divine flavor! Tell me my twin puppies, where did you get these?" He asked while girls and a few other members tried some as well, and enjoyed the taste of the snacks.

Grim blushed in surprise from the praise while Night answered, "Grim made them here in the kitchen, he's a really talented cook." It was said in pride and confidence. **(Orami: Grim and Night are so cute here, don't you think Dragon? Dragon: they are adorable)**

"Night…" He whispered with his bell ringing softly as he frowned but looked like a pout his brother. The girls squealed as the boys and Haruhi blushed at the sight. Grim regained his composure as he and Night went back to serving everyone snacks.

When they were done, they saw Tamaki "giving" Haruhi a lecture on etiquette as she wasn't listen and try to think of a word to describe him, Night and Grim thought of something as well watching Tamaki prance around. At the same time Night, Grim, and Haruhi said, "**Obnoxious**/Pain in the neck…" Making Tamaki appear shocked and turned away to sulk while Haruhi turned in surprise that the Kitoru twins were near them.

"Grim-sempai, Night-sempai how did you get dragged into this club?"

"It's fine… We have the benefits…" Grim said with his mischievous grin for a brief moment before the Hitachiin twins leaned on Haruhi and talked to Tamaki who had recovered when Haruhi tried to comfort him.

"Boss…"

"Call me King!" Tamaki interjected.

"I don't really think Haruhi can be host, or Grim-sempai and Night-sempai either, they have some of the looks, but they hide most of their faces. Maybe if we took off his glasses." They said as one of them took off Haruhi's glasses, and saw her big brown eyes.

The other members then went to Night and Grim out of nowhere and seemed to be eyeing them, Kyouya then asked, "Grim, Night. Would you allow us to see your eyes?"

The Kitoru twins looked at each other as though having a silent conversation before turning back to the group and nodding. Both grabbed their bangs closed their eyes as they held their breaths and pulled their bangs away to show their eyes closed and entire faces. In harmony, the Kitoru twins opened their eyes, Grim showing his crimson red and warm blue, and Night showing his scarred gold and icy blue to the hosts. The members stayed silent as they looked from Grim with unblemished and feminine face, making him seem like a priceless life-sized doll, to Night with his scarred eye and catlike features, making him appear like an elegant warrior. Both contracting yet enhancing each other's beauty at the same time.

Tamaki and the others instantly blushed and he yelled, "You two are so beautiful! The only modification you need is to trim your bangs to show your eyes." Grim actually growled and Night was holding him back and trying to keep him from reaching his scythe charm. "On second thought, you're perfect!" He quickly added. **(Orami: Grim sure can be scary when he's mad! Dragon: terrifying)**

The blond boy snapped his fingers, "My twin puppies, you two are now honorary hosts!" Making the dark haired twins glance at each other confused as they put their bangs back in place. "Hikaru, Kaoru! Get Haruhi a uniform! Kyouya! Contact my stylist! Mori-sempai! Go to the eye doctor and get some contact lenses! And Honey-sempai! You… eat some cake…"

The other members went off to do their tasks as Honey sulked eating his cake with his stuffed pink bunny, Usa-chan. Night just asked Tamaki, as he and his brother had no task, "What about us?"

"You two can take a nap." The dark haired twins just looked at each other and shrugged at the same time and went to where the Hitachiin twins dragged off Haruhi to. When they saw Hikaru and Kaoru get kicked out of the changing room by Haruhi and they looked each after they hopped out on one foot in sync as they realized Haruhi was a girl. They heard laughing and turned to Night who was holding his sides as he laughed hard without Grim right next to him, they stood up straight and was about to ask until they felt something behind them.

*Bam!* *Bam!* "Ow!" The Hitachiin twins crouched and held their heads in pain as Grim loomed over them with his red eye showing and glowing as his fists were raised and a small amount of smoke came from them.

"You idiots… Girls shouldn't be bothered when their changing…!" Grim yelled at the two and was about to hit them again until Night was done laughing and intervened.

"Now Grim, I think they've had enough. Besides, they didn't know yet." Grim calmed down as he crossed his arms and looked away. Night just laughed at his brother as he turned to the younger twins.

"When did you two find out?" Hikaru asked.

"We figured it out as soon as we met her outside."

"Why didn't you guys say anything?" The twins asked together.

Grim faced them as the Kitoru twin both had a grin, and spoke at in harmony, "We wanted to see how you would react."

After Haruhi was changed, she got a station while Grim and Night shared theirs like the Hitachiin twins. Grim and Night were bombarded with questions from five girls as they tried to answer them one at a time.

"Grimoire, Night, what do your eyes look like?" One of the bolder girls named Mana asked. When they showed them their eyes the girls blushed in their beauty and squealed.

"Grimoire you look so cute, like a priceless doll, but when you hide your eyes you look like an adorable puppy!"

Grim borrowed a hairclip from Night, and thanked the girl with a tilt of the head and a soft smile, "Thank you for the kind words... And you ladies can call me Grim… Everyone does…"

The girls nodded their heads as they turned red, "Grim, Night why did you join the club?"

Night answered with a sheepish smile, "It wasn't really our intention to join the club, but we don't regret it since we were able to meet you kind and lovely ladies."

"Can you tell us about your family and how you got your scar?"

Grim and Night's smile saddened, and Grim looked down while Night answered, "Well, we're the only family each other has left. You see, 11 years ago we had a really happy family, it was nothing too complex, we helped our mom grow flowers in the family business, we were content. But one day, one awful day neither of us can forget. Our family was murdered by a man that had a scorpion marking on his back and he set fire on the house, Grim and I were there as well and would have been killed if it weren't for the fact that he had to leave, but before that he tried to grab one of us. Grim pushed me out of the way and that man stabbed him in the left hip; leaving a deep cut and a lot of blood. I didn't do anything, I was completely frozen in fear; didn't do anything, and when the chandelier that hung from the ceiling broke and fell it would have crushed me, but Grim took the blow for me. He hugged me and shielded me from the shards of glass, but he couldn't block one." Night raised his and lightly to the old scar, "I got this one permanent scar, and it left my left eye blind forever. I actually wear this with pride." Grim turned to Night and patted him, "Of course, the damage I took was nothing; compared to Grim wasn't that severe. He lost a lot of blood and the pain he withstood for me took its toll."

Night broke down for a brief moment while Grim hugged and comforted him. The girls and Tamaki who was spying on them couldn't but cry along with them. "After we fully recovered, the two of us promised that we would change ourselves. I will always protect Grim with every fiber of my being. I also cut my hair my hair short, and made my hair so this scarred eye was shown, and made myself stronger."

The girls turned to Grim to hear what he had promised, with a smile and a pat on Night head, "I promised that I would be his one constant thing in his life. That even after the accident, I would always act as I did before it happened. I kept my hair long, and for a while had my bangs short, but unlike Night's left eye, people considered mine monstrous and I couldn't show my eyes, so I made due." Grim laughed as Night grumbled and turned away angrily, "It seems Night is still mad that he couldn't beat up those kids that messed with me about my eyes and hair..."

"I only wanted ta tell 'em ta leave ya alone!"

"Yes, I know, but that would be after you beat them to a pulp…" Grim replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

That made Night stay quiet and turn away with a blush while Grim and the girls laughed. The girls were cheered up quite quickly and they asked, "May we request you again?"

Grim and Night gave the same smile in sync and said, "Of course!"

The girls cheered as they asked again, "Did one of you learn how to cook and do the work for yourselves?"

Night answered and Grim fidgeted, "Grim learned how to cook pretty quickly. He cooks better than a professional!" Grim turned red and pulled his hairpin out to let his bangs fall over his face.

The girls squealed at the embarrassed Grim, "Grim, will you please make us snacks tomorrow?"

Grim was still red as he smiled, "Sure… I would love to… If you tell me what you think of it…?"

The girls nodded and some nearly fainted from Grim's shy question. What really did the trick was when Night cupped Grim's face, and started brushing his hair with his hand, "Why don't you show your eyes? I really love how they look."

When Night was done, Grim had his hair parted to the left showing his blue eye, and Grim also cupped Night's cheek, "Thank you Night… I love your eyes too…" He said as they both smiled and blushed and… the girls were down.

* * *

While Grim and Night were confused that all the girls that were sitting with them had fainted the members were conversing with Tamaki, who was looking at their three new rookies, "They're doing so well without even trying."

"They're naturals." The Hitachiin twins said, "Well mostly Haruhi."

"Night would be the protective type, since he's like Grim's bodyguard." Hikaru stated as they looked over at the Kitoru twins' station getting another group of girls.

"Grim could be the helpless type, but he's not as weak as he looks." Kaoru stated and they both rubbed their sore head. "Grim is most definitely…" And continued watching the Kitoru twins closely.

* * *

Grim was getting bored while the girls talked mostly to Night as he told them their personalities, then Grim smiled his mischevious grin,_ "This will be fun…!"_

Night started talking about Grim's personality, "Well, Grim is quiet, carefree, and polite. He has a short attention span, but he'll still listen to you. Although sometimes he can be really mischievi-NYA!" He made a feline screech in surprise as Grim licked him on the cheek.

Grim smirked and laughed while the girl's squealed and Night covered his mouth with his hands as he blushed. Grim then informed them of Night's personality, "Night is a quiet and mellow person… but he can get angry easily and he has two habits… He slurs when he's mad… And he sounds like a cat when you surprise him…"

Night closed his eyes as he blushed and lightly punched Grim on the shoulder, "And this is what I meant about Grim being mischevious. He also has a habit of messing with people sometimes, as well as suddenly disappearing and reappearing with things."

True to his word, Grim was gone and as soon as they blinked he was back with rainbow colored lilies in his hands for the girl, "Here… I call them rainbow lilies… I grew them myself…" Grim then placed each one of the flowers in the girls' hair. Night just watched his brother's antics.

* * *

"Definitely the random type." The Hitachiin twins said in sync. Tamaki nodded as Kyouya saw the rare flowers Grim gave those girls and considered the profit the white choker wearing Kitoru twin just added.

"Tamaki, why are you so focused on your new hosts, and not your client?" A girl with red hair asked.

Tamaki turned around to the girl that was sitting next to him, "I'm sorry my dear, I was just making sure the new hosts are doing well on their first day. I'll introduce you to them. Haruhi, Grim, Night! Come here please!"

Grim, Haruhi, and Night went over to where Tamaki was and stood quietly until he direct them to the red haired girl, "Boys, this is my best client; Princess Ayanokoji. I want you three to treat her with respect."

Night felt something was off about the girl they were facing and shared a glance with Grim for a brief second before Night, Grim, and Haruhi smiled and the younger twin and girl spoke, "It's an honor to meet you."

Suddenly Tamaki lunged to hug the three, but Night took Grim away before he could get the twins leaving only Haruhi. They watched as Haruhi screamed for Mori to help, and Mori seemed to realize she was a girl when he lifted her off the ground. When Tamaki couldn't hug Haruhi anymore, he went to Grim and Night, "Come on, my baby boys, give Daddy a hug."

Grim kept his normal blank expression as his younger brother hugged him like a stuffed animal, "No way, we're not yer baby boys!"

What Tamaki said next took them by surprise, "You're Daddy's baby's boys with the prettiest eyes in the world!" That rare compliment got Grim and Night to both freeze and before turning cherry red as Tamaki hugged them.

Night was the first to snap out and slapped Tamaki away while Grim was still in shock and stuttered out, "P-pr-prettiest eyes in the world…" The Kitoru twins stared at each other with bright red faces and covered their faces with their hands, and Grim with his hair.

They would have stayed like that for a while until the Kitoru twins were hit by Usa-chan with Honey attached, and knocked off balance for a bit as Grim caught Honey and put him down as Night glared at them and easily pick up a table and threw it the Hitachiin's, who were laughing at the older boys after they hit them with Honey, as well as a few daggers somehow from Grim were sent their way. "Aahh!" They yelped as they narrowly dodged the flying objects. They looked at the Kitoru's to see them glaring at them from a distance and from the way Night a sadistic smile and cracked his knuckles and Grim growled and looked ready to pounce and claw their eyes out. The younger twins laughed nervously as they tried to calm the older boys down, "N-now, Grim-sempai, Night-sempai… Please be reasonable." Grim and Night just slowly shook their heads, "We should run." Kitoru twins nod, the Hitachiin's yelled, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Before running off with Grim and Night right behind them.

Tamaki tried to stop the chase by running in front Grim and Night, "Grim, Night! As your father I want you to sto-" He couldn't finish as he was run over by the older twins and on the floor covered in shoeprints. **(Orami: He should've seen that coming. Dragon: yup)**

Over his shoulder Night yelled, "Stay outta this!" Although Grim didn't voice his words his actions were the same with the club president having more of the older twins footprints that Night. The girls that were watching laughed at the two twins' game of chase, thinking it was a show.

Haruhi couldn't help but sweatdrop and ask Kyouya while Mori took Tamaki out of his classmates' path and Honey poking him, "Shouldn't we stop them?"

Kyouya didn't seem concerned, "On the contrary, the girls seem to be enjoying the show. Even the table Night threw is quite sturdy so there is no damage to the club's savings. Unlike the debt you owe us."

To that, Haruhi couldn't help but think, _"Damn rich people, aside from Kitoru-sempai."_

After a few minutes and a pounce from Grim, the Hitachiin's were caught and Night proceeded to drag them out the door. A couple seconds later the Kitoru's come back with victorious smirks and a hog-tied Hikaru and Kaoru. Grim and Night high-fived each other as they smiled at once, "Kitoru's: 1. Hitachiin's 0. Better luck next time." The girls laughed and clapped at the show they witnessed, along with the hilarious scene of them calmly eating a victory cake. Well except two, one was Haruhi.

The other was Tamaki's client, Ayanokoji, who was seething in the background as she glared at both the Kitoru twins and Haruhi. _"How dare those filthy commoners take Tamaki from me! They'll pay for this!"_ She quietly continued glaring and focused on Haruhi, but not noticing Grim staring at the girl that was filled with malicious intent.

Night noticed his brother staring of at the red haired girl, "Grim, that girl is planning something." He informed his brother as he heard what the girl was thinking at the moment.

Grim nodded slightly as his bell rang, "We will watch how things unfold. Night, our schematics are in durable folders, right?" He asked calmly as he drank tea once he'd finished eating his cake quickly.

"I think so, why?" Night asked, his brother was rarely the type to ask random questions.

Grim nodded, "Well, if there is damage… That person will need to be taught a lesson…" Night knew his brother was up to something, but he also knew Grim always planned ahead for any scenario. Night just hoped it would be nothing too bad.

* * *

Grim, Night and Haruhi were getting ready to leave, but the three couldn't find their bags and looked around. Grim's bell rang as the older twin looked from his place near the window and ran off. Night ran along after his brother, fully aware of what had happened now, while Haruhi was confused that she was dragged along, "Night-sempai, where are we going?"

Night kept ahead so he could reach Grim, who answered, "Someone threw our bags into the pond!" _"It was that girl! The one with malicious intent."_ The younger twin heard what thought and nodded.

Haruhi somewhat understood and tried to keep up with the faster boys as they ran past the very person that had done the task, as they ran she whispered, "You commoners should just leave, you don't belong here." Grim and Night heard what the dark-hearted woman said clearly while Haruhi thought she heard something, but Night also heard what she thought, _"Throwing those bags should get rid of them. I made sure to destroy those twins' things as well, and no one will take my Tamaki." _**(Orami: Okay she's not just evil, she's crazy! Dragon: more insane to me)**

Night widened his eyes as he heard that, their blueprints were ruined? Creating coffins and bringing about the perfect funeral was his and Grim's life's task, that woman would pay for doing such a heartless thing. _"Grim, she destroyed our schematics. She said she did it so she could get rid of us and Haruhi, she believes we're in her way of being with Tamaki."_ He said mentally to his older brother. For a reason unknown to the twins they were able to speak telepathically to each other, but it wasn't unnerving; being that they had other strange abilities.

"_I see. I knew this would happen, but not to that degree. We shall make her pay."_ Grim replied calmly but Night knew his brother felt underlying anger that he allowed a mistake like this to happen. Night didn't say anything else at the three continued to run until they reached they pond where their belongings were floating.

Haruhi and Night stepped into the pond first to fish out their items after they took off their shoes and socks and rolled up their pant sleeves, but as Grim was about to do so and help as well, his brother voiced his disapproval, "Grim stay there. I don't want you to get wet." Haruhi looked up as Night didn't want his brother to come into the pond.

Grim frowned, but nodded hesitantly as he stood and watch as the two helped each other find everything except Haruhi's wallet and the Kitoru's blueprints. "Where is it? I need it for this week's food." Haruhi said as she desperately searched.

Night wasn't fairing any better as he couldn't find the papers, even if they weren't salvageable, all he needed was Grim to get his hands on them and rewrite everything. Even so, that woman had no respect for others. Grim, wanting to help, suggested, "Night, let me help…?" Night just shook his head, making Grim frown.

"What's going on here?" The three turned around to see Tamaki standing in confusion. "Why are you two in the pond?" He also noticed the piles of wet bags on the ground near Grim's feet. "Why are your bags all wet?"

Grim, knowing, they had to say something, replied, "Our bags fell in…"

Tamaki was curious as to what the two in the pond were looking for, and why the older twin wasn't helping as well, "What are you two looking for? And why aren't you helping too, Grim?"

Night spoke for his brother while he didn't bother looking up, "There's no way I'm letting Grim get wet and sick on my watch." At this the silver ended boy just sighed at his brother's protectiveness, but didn't voice anything against it.

Haruhi answered the first question, "My wallet, it has this week's food money."

Grim answered as well, "Night and I are looking for very important papers… It's for our jobs…" Grim saw Tamaki going into the pond to help Night and Haruhi.

"you're going to get wet!" Haruhi yelled at Tamaki while Night and Grim watched quietly and finally found their blueprints and left as Tamaki found Haruhi's wallet. "Thanks Tamaki-sempai. Thank you too Grim-sempai, Night-semp-" Haruhi was about to thank the Kitoru's for their help, but they were nowhere in sight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Grim and Night were walking home and inspecting their schematics, the details were blurred and there scribbles. Some were even ripped to shreds. All the blueprints weren't able to be salvaged and they would have to rewrite everything. Grim and Night were furious, "Grim, we're draggin' tha' piece a scum by the hair an make her tell the whole club the truth!"

Grim just nodded as he pulled his bangs away from his eyes to show his brother his glowing eyes, "That will not be all, I will make her into fertilizer for our flowers and dolls with her hair." Night shivered slightly, his brother's anger is the single most terrifying thing in the world, while Night would get upset easily; Grim would rarely get mad and puts up with it, but even a tiny bit of anger could be destructive and it gets worse the angrier he gets. The fact that Grim wanted to use the girl for fertilizer for the flowers they grew and make dolls from her hair-and knowing that he could- proved that.

As frightening as it was, Grim was right. That girl destroyed schematics for coffins of old family friends that had helped the twins rebuild their home in the past. No one would get away with that. Night stopped shivering and nodded with his anger-driven brother, "We just have to wait till tomorrow." And with that, the Kitoru's went to their home to rewrite their blueprints.

* * *

The next day was calm for the host club, but strangely Grim and Night weren't there. Then suddenly the doors burst open with Grim and Night dragging Ayanokoji by the hair into the room and throwing her onto an empty couch. Screaming as she fell onto the couch, she yelled at the boys, "What did I ever do to you?"

Grim yelled loudly shocking everyone as he glared with only his red eye showing, "You know very well what you did!"

"I didn't do anything!" She denied as she lied but Night easily found it.

"Liar! You threw our bags into the pond! And you did it as an attempt to get of Haruhi, Grim, and I! You thought we were in the way for you being with Tamaki!" Haruhi and the other hosts came and tried to calm down the raging twins.

"Grim-sempai! Night-sempai! Please calm down!" Haruhi pleaded as she went closer to the older boys.

"Why don't you filthy commoners just leave!"

Grim and Night kept glaring at the girl until the older twin suddenly yanked both him and his brother away. For Haruhi and the Ayanokoji to be doused with water. Grim and Night tried to calm themselves down as the red haired girl tried to get Tamaki's sympathy, "Tamaki, please get rid of them! Those boys attacked me!"

Tamaki held a mental frown, yes he thought what the older twins did was overdone but he felt that they wouldn't do anything unless provoked, and having heard the whole thing, "Grim and Night didn't harm you. Those two would not hurt someone unless they were provoked. And seeing how you have acted, you have proven that you can no longer be allowed into this club. You are very beautiful but I'm afraid you aren't classy enough."

The red haired girl just ran out crying, "Tamaki, you idiot!"

Grim and Night called for everyone's attention before bowing as Night announced, "We are sincerely sorry for our actions. We know we may have seemed cruel, but she was a heartless and selfish girl. We would never harm a lady unreasonably and unjustly. So we hope each and every one of you are willing forgive us." The girls felt for the boys.

Tamaki walked up to the bowing twins and patted them on the head, they looked up to see him smiling, "Of course we forgive you. But as punishment you two will have a 3 million yen debt." Grim and Night just mutely nodded; they could easily pay 3 million yen.

Tamaki then turned to Haruhi, "Now let's get you out of those wet clothes." Kyouya gave Haruhi a spare uniform to change into. **(Orami: Well you all know what happened so I'm just going to skip to the hosts' reaction.)**

Grim and Night were just laughing to Tamaki's shocked expression as he was frozen, Kyouya was calm, as were Mori, Honey, Hikaru and Kaoru. Haruhi wasn't at all phased, "You were really cool though, Tamaki-sempai." That made the blond boy to cover his mouth and turn red.

Kyouya muttered, "You know, this could be the start of love." Grim and Night snickered as they agreed.

What Haruhi said next made Tamaki stop blushing and returning to his shocked expression, "It might be that bad to continue being a host. I'll just call everyone dude and bro now." That made Night and Grim have to lean on each other as they laughed.

"_So this is why you let this happen, Grim?"_

"_Yes, and I can't wait to see how things will continue!"_

Until Next Time

* * *

**Orami: Phew finally finished with chapter 2 and that took me 12 pages. Quite the amount wouldn't you say?**

**Dragon: you are amazing so Orami! I think the readers learned not to make people who make funerals mad or you might end up as mulch **

**Orami: That too! Now bye and please review!**


End file.
